


Strategy

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nergil, Oral Sex, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Nero throws the game but comes out on top anyway.





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



> I'm ~~bad~~ the best at summaries.

“You ever gonna put that thing down?”

Nero’s words break the silence that hangs in the dusty air between him and his father. Dante’s office is always a mess, always dusty, always like it’s in a state of abandonment. Nero waves his hand in front of his face to shoo the motes away but they just swirl in the passing turbulence and glitter in the faint interior lights.

“Yes.” Vergil doesn’t even look up from his book -  _ that thing _ \- when he replies.

He’s sitting in Dante’s desk chair as he reads. Out of place among the discordant piles of paper and boxes and empty bottles of liquor that Dante couldn’t be assed to clean up after the brothers returned to this plane. But Vergil always seems out-of-place anywhere. 

“Don’t you get bored?” Nero asks because he is so bored his body compelled him to pace around the room and rummage through Dante’s piles of garbage just to have something to do. 

He stops short of cleaning the mess up, though. He feels a little bad about that, but Dante would just bitch about it when he came back, saying something about how he had all his trash just where he wanted it or some such bullshit. 

“No,” Vergil says as he flips another page and reads and acts so infuriatingly contented, “I’m not a toddler who can’t entertain himself.”

The blatant insult doesn’t sting Nero, not that Vergil intended it to, anyway. The older man uses condescension like it’s fucking punctuation. After getting to know his father - in rather embarrassing ways in fact - Nero thinks it would be more concerning if he didn’t hear some verbal abuse any time they were around each other. Maybe that’s Vergil’s way of showing endearment. Maybe that’s just Nero’s dreaming.

“Oh, I can entertain myself just fine,” Nero replies suggestively, layering on salaciousness thick in his voice. 

“Then do so,” Vergil comments indifferently.

This is a game now, Nero knows. He also knows he’s probably setting himself up to get played. 

Nero crosses the room and rounds the large and messy desk his father sits behind. Vergil doesn’t move or make a sound, but Nero is close enough to see the hint of a smirk at the corner of his father’s mouth. Vergil already expected this. 

Nero doesn’t like to think of himself as predictable, but there’s a certain excitement to the fact Vergil knows him so instinctively. But Nero knows what his father likes, too.

Getting to his knees -slow and quiet like he’s trying to be sneaky even though they both know he’s not- Nero places his hands on the sides of Vergil’s calves. He squeezes a little, feeling the flesh and muscle through his father’s leather pants. Vergil’s legs are long and stronger than Nero had first thought. He’s had time to get acquainted with them, to admire them while they’re wrapped around his waist or straddling his hips or hooked over his shoulders. (And probably in ways unrelated to sex, but that’s not where his brain is right now.)

Sliding his palms up to Vergil’s knees, Nero gives a slight press. They push apart easily because Vergil allows them to. He allows Nero’s hands to travel further upward, squeezing at his thighs first on the outer side then turning to feel up the inner. Nero stops when he reaches the crotch of Vergil’s pants. Then he sticks his thumbs out to run them along the middle seam, massaging them where his father’s cock and the sack would be.

Still, Vergil makes no outer acknowledgment of Nero’s actions. He doesn’t really need to. Nero can feel the stiffness growing under the fabric.

Nero slides his hands back down Vergil’s legs to the knees, then back up again. He stares up to catch any glimpse of a fault in his father’s demeanor, but only gets sight of the damn book. Determined, Nero reaches for Vergil’s belt and begins undoing the buckle. He doesn’t remove the belt fully, just letting it dangle open as he works the front open more.

Even with his father’s half-hard cock in his hand, Vergil doesn’t do much to acknowledge what Nero’s doing. It’s part of the game, but it’s annoying as hell. 

“Hey, you gonna set that thing down already?” Nero sneers.

“When I feel inclined,” Vergil replies cooly.

A challenge. One that Nero takes on when he swallows his irritation to bend over and drag his tongue over the head of Vergil’s cock. 

He has to hold a little firmer because his father isn’t fully hard yet. It’s a contrast to Nero, who is already fully swollen inside his own pants, quickly growing uncomfortable. He’s always faster to show. Embarrassing. Nobody has ever riled him up the way Vergil does. Someday he’s gonna figure out how to rile Vergil up this bad.

Diligently, Nero works his tongue along the shaft and head of his father’s cock until he feels it grow thick and erect against his mouth and palm. The veins bulge against the light caress of his lips. Nero licks over them, wondering if the thrumming pulse he feels belongs to Vergil or himself. Now that Vergil’s cock is erect Nero guides it into his mouth, first sucking at the head and prodding the slit with the tip of his tongue. He still looks up at the covers of the fucking book, waiting for it to go away. When it doesn’t, Nero rolls his eyes and then sinks his mouth further down around his father’s cock.

Nero shuts his eyes then, deciding it’s better to indulge himself. And it is indulgent to take Vergil’s cock down until the tip hits so deep it makes his throat seize in panic. It’s a feeling Nero thought he’d trained away before; when this position involved him and Dante and a lot more desperation than actual desire. But Vergil is long and thick enough to make him gag again and something about that is as erotic as it is gross. 

Pulling back, Nero grabs the waist of Vergil’s pants to yank them down just a little more. It’s difficult but Vergil gives a small mercy and lifts his hips. Having the fabric out of the way makes it easier for Nero to get to Vergil’s sack. It’s not tightened up; his father’s still far from cumming. Not that Nero expected, or wanted, anything different.

Letting his hand use his own spit as a lubricant, Nero wraps his palm and fingers around Vergil’s cock to pump it slowly. Then he ducks his head down so that he can lathe his tongue over Vergil’s sack. The pubic hair clings and drags over Nero’s tongue and his tastebuds alight with the taste of his father’s skin and sweat. An intimate smell invades his nose. Nero doesn’t know exactly what it is, but it’s Vergil and it’s addictive and cloying; familiar in ways a father and son shouldn’t be but that only makes it more thrilling. 

Nero opens his lips wide to suck one of Vergil’s balls into his mouth. He lets his tongue rub and roll over it, leaving it wet and the hair matted down with his spit. Repeating the same action to the other side, he feels Vergil’s sack tightening. He feels a shock of exciting heat boil through his chest. He gets so lost in the sensation and his dedication to feasting on his father’s balls that he nearly forgets to move his hand.

When he pulls his mouth off Vergil’s balls the release makes a wet smacking sort of sound. Nero glances up again, but Vergil still hasn’t put the stupid book down. He feels suddenly desperate to see his father’s face. He wants to rip the book from Vergil’s hand. That’s probably what Vergil expects him to do.

Growling out in annoyance, Nero sinks his mouth back onto Vergil’s cock. This time he doesn’t go slow, bobbing up and down on it like he’s trying to fuck his face with his father’s cock. His left-hand goes to cup and grip at Vergil’s sack, getting his own cooling saliva smeared against his palm. Nero can barely breathe from the violent way he sucks Vergil’s cock. 

The pay-off - if it can be called that - is the forceful, strangled noise that Vergil makes right before his abdomen seizes and his hips thrust upward and his cum floods Nero’s throat and mouth in strong, thick spurts. Nero doesn’t pull away until his mouth is full of Vergil’s semen. When he does he keeps his lips sealed tight, fighting the wave of disgust at the slimy feeling against his tongue and teeth and cheeks.

Nero reaches up and rips the book out of Vergil’s hands. Vergil doesn’t resist; if he did Nero could have probably torn it in half by the spine. He chucks the book aside and doesn’t see where it lands but the sound of shattering glass shows he probably doesn’t want to know. He’s too focused on surging upward and grabbing Vergil by either side of his face. Vergil opens his mouth but Nero silences any stupid comments by forcing his mouth to cover Vergil’s. 

He also forces all the cum in his mouth into his father’s mouth, slurping his tongue indelicately to shovel it all in. It’s disgusting and filthy and petty and so very satisfying to feel Vergil go tense because of it.

But Nero isn’t finished.

He pulls back quickly, standing straighter and starting to undo his own pants. As he does this, Nero stares down at his father. There is a rather large drop of cum that’s oozing from the corner of Vergil’s lips. Nero realizes that his father has yet to spit - or swallow - the load of his own semen Nero deposited into his mouth.

Limbs tingling with electric heat, Nero shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees. His cock is achingly hard, the head slick with pre-ejaculate. He grabs Vergil, this time with a hand tight in his father’s hair. Vergil doesn’t resist when his son yanks him forward to bring his face closer to the deep red, swollen tip of his cock. The moment Vergil opens his mouth, Nero shoves his cock inside before the cum can dribble out.

Nero doesn’t waste time spearing his cock fully through Vergil’s mouth and down the tight muscle of his throat. He knows his length is comparable to Vergil’s, if not as thick, and he revels in the feeling of Vergil choking on him. The cum makes warm insides of Vergil’s oral cavities slick. It makes it easier for Nero to fuck his cock in and out of Vergil’s mouth. 

Still holding onto Vergil’s hair, Nero keeps Vergil’s head tightly still so he can piston his hips and jackhammer his cock in and out. He can’t take the hot pressure low in his abdomen anymore. Nero cums - shouting and cursing and sweating - and unloads his cum to mix with his father’s inside of Vergil’s mouth. 

When he lets go of Vergil’s hair, his father rests back in the chair. Nero watches him, noticing when Vergil’s throat bobs and that Vergil is making a show of swallowing their combined ejaculate. The sight makes Nero’s panting breath hitch and his knees feel weaker. 

Still in a daze, he tries to pull his pants back up when he hears a low laugh come from Vergil’s direction. 

“What?” Nero asks perplexedly.

“You have a peculiar way of entertaining yourself.” Vergil comments then drags his tongue over his teeth, pointedly showing off that he’s still tasting their mixed flavors.

“What can I say?” Nero says back with a smirk that mimics his father’s. “I felt inclined.” 


End file.
